How NOT to Write a Fanfic
by tarnished glitter
Summary: Just what the title says. ;P Pathetic attempt at humor, silliness, awful clichés, OOCness?, horrible spelling, lack of grammar, poking fun at fanfic writers.


Maybe I should have categorized this under horror, because that's pretty much what you're going to get when Elle attempts humor. :/

**Notes**: Sadly enough, inspiration for this came from a real GW fanfic posted on this site. At first, I thought it HAD to be a joke. No punctuation whatsoever, complete disregard to grammar and spelling.. It was a nightmare. But inspirational! ;P

**Warnings**: Elle's truly pathetic attempt at humor, silliness, awful clichés, OOCness?, horrible spelling, lack of grammar, poking fun at fanfic writers.

Uh, this is dedicated to the ever-wonderful Selene, because she reviewed almost all the shit I have posted on fictionpress. And those poems/stories are awful. So this one's for Selene!

* * *

HOW NOT TO WRITE A FANFIC:

hiiiii this is my 1st fic I hope u leik it!!!1!

---------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, this is my first GW fic, I'm a bit nervous posting it here, but here goes nothing. Enjoy. :/_

---------------------------------------------------------

dou walkd into the living room felling scared cuz today he was gonna do what hed wanted to do for months he was gonna to tell heero that he loved him!

---------------------------------------------------------

_Duo walked into the small corner of the living room where his roommate sat typing on his laptop. He walked slowly, his footsteps matching the beat of his pounding heart. To say that he was feeling scared and nervous would be an understatement. Because today he was going to do what he had been putting off for months. He was finally going to admit his true feelings for Heero._

---------------------------------------------------------

heero was sitting at the desk typimg on his laptop and duo looked at him with nervosness. ummmm heero he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Heero was, as usual, sitting at his desk, wearily typing out a mission report on his laptop. Hearing Duo enter the room, he glanced up to find his friend staring at him, anxiety and fear written across his face. Heero stopped typing as Duo only stood there, his own anxiety growing as the silence stretched into minutes._

_Finally gathering up his nerve, Duo closed his eyes, muttering, "Uh, Heero?"_

---------------------------------------------------------

"what is it duo' the man respondid and tiped on his laptop. 'ummiloveyouandinknowudontlikeguysso'

---------------------------------------------------------

_"What is it, Duo?" the Japanese man asked, closing his laptop for the moment so that he could give his friend his full attention._

_Squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep, cleansing breath, Duo spoke the confession in a hushed tone, the words quick, running into each other as he stumbled to get it all out._

_"Um.. Iloveyou.. and... I know you don'tlikeguys, so it's ok, just forget I said anything..."_

---------------------------------------------------------

he was cut of by heeros lips mashing aganst his and duo moaned as his heero deeped the kiss he had so long longed for. Oh heero!" he said 'why didnt u tell me??"

---------------------------------------------------------

_Shocked, Heero didn't say anything for a few moments as he continued to stare at his friend, who looked as if he would either throw up or cry any minute now. Gulping, he pulled Duo a bit closer to him, hesitantly putting an arm around the American's shaking shoulders, and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's lips. Hesitant, loving, unsure, but at the same time wonderful, passionate, and eye-opening._

_Pulling away, surprise written across his features, Duo asked, with the hint of a tiny smile crossing his lips, "Heero.. Why didn't you tell me?"_

---------------------------------------------------------

heero lafted even tho it wasnt funny and he looked deep into his new lovers eyes and said "why didnt u tell ME?

duo started crying and said i thought u would hate me

---------------------------------------------------------

_There was a hint of mirth lurking in Heero's eyes as he looked at his friend and quipped, "Why didn't you tell **me**?"_

_At this, Duo's eyes filled with unwanted tears, saline droplets that he refused to shed, and admitted, "I... I thought that you would hate me." The words were spoken softly, hesitantly, and he looked away quickly so Heero would not see the blush that rose to stain his cheeks._

---------------------------------------------------------

oh duo i could nevr hate u!!!!" heero said as he pulled his love closer and kissd him again and he whispered things into his ears. and then they went to bed and lived happily ever after!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

_Heero didn't know what to say. Had he really been that cold, that unapproachable? How could Duo think he would hate him for something like that? He thought that his emotions were quite clear, and he kicked himself now for not saying something sooner._

_"God Duo, how could you think that?" Stopping a moment to gather his thoughts he continued, "You're my best friend. And no matter what you tell me, I could never hate you." A quick smile here, a soft peck on the cheek. "No matter how much I try."_

_Pulling the American even closer to himself, he wrapped both arms around Duo in a hesitant, yet loving embrace, whispering, "I don't know where things go from here. But, Duo... we'll be ok. I promise you that. We'll make this work. Somehow. I love you, and... It's enough."_

_And at that, Heero grabbed his friend's hand and moved them to the couch where they sat for the rest of the afternoon, discussing, thinking, talking... loving._

---------------------------------------------------------

the end!! ok so what did u think? REVIEW ME PLEEEAAASE!!!11! ill give u a cookie!

---------------------------------------------------------

The End. Everyone go "awwwww" at the horrible, cheesy, fluffiness! -gags-


End file.
